All'interno della Vongola - Inside the Vongola
by Sabalabaskunk
Summary: Kagayuki Rise ( OC ) and the Vongola Family - This story happens after the Varia arc but before the time travel arc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Kagayuki Risa

I strolled down Namimori Middle School's long corridors on my way back from class. Around me, I could hear people gossiping about me. They were talking about the piano competition that I had recently won (again!) in Hokkaido.

I looked around the entrance room. Near the lockers, Tsunayoshi Sawada was being bullied again. As I went to sort out the conflict, I thought, Why is it always Tsunayoshi? Before I could get there, though, a black haired boy with tonfas rushed in front of me.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivores."

The bullies screamed.

"It's Hibari Kyoya! Shit! It's the head of the Disciplinary Committee!"

By that time, only Tsuna was left, snivelling on the ground. Hibari walked out to his reception room and I kneeled before Tsuna. I held out my hand and said, "Are you ok, Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna stared at me in amazement and hurried to his feet. "Kaichou! Student council president Kagayuki Risa!"

"Yes, I know I'm the president, Tsunayoshi-kun," I said, smiling slightly.

Just as I rose to my feet, Gokudera Hayato hurried towards Tsuna. "Juudaime! Are you all right? Did this person try to kill you? Do you want me to eliminate them?" He shielded Tsuna's small frame whit his body and crossed his hands. Dynamite appeared at his fingertips. One by one, the dynamite started lighting up.

Tsuna panicked. "No, stop, Gokudera! She's Kagayuki Risa, the student council president! You're not allowed to kill her!"

"I should hope not, my father would be in distress to find an heir," I said dryly.

Yep, that's right peeps, I'm the heir of the Kagayuki Group, as my father's only child. The Kagayuki Group deals in exports and trade and own about a fourth of Japan's trade with the rest of the world. My family owns it, as my grandfather founded it. We do a lot of shipping between Italy and Japan.

After saying that sentence, the bell rang.

"Hurry along to class now, Tsunayoshi-kun, Gokudera-kun."

"I've been wondering this for some time, but how do you know everybody's names?" asked Tsuna.

"Of course I know everybody's names, I'm the student council president. Hurry along now." I replied.

"Aren't you going to class too, Kaichou?"

I looked up at the roof of the reception room. "I have a stop to make first," I replied, deep in thought.

I climbed the last few stairs to the roof. A boy with black hair and two tonfas was waiting for me.

"Hibari Kyoya." I greeted him.

"Kagayuki Risa, heir to the Kagayuki Group" He shot back. "I'll bite you to death, even if you happen to be the Student Council President."

"Ohh, I see you've done your research. How exciting. In the meantime, please show me your fighting skills.

"You herbivore. Why should I? Get out of my eyesight." Even as he said that, he glared at me and raised his tonfas.

I smiled and turned around. "As you wish," I called out behind me. I shut the door to the roof behind me. Leaning on the door, I smirked. "He'll be purrrrrrrrfect". I started walking back down the stairs. "Though the attitude might be a problem.

Tsuna's POV

"Hey Gokudera," I asked.

"Juudaime, what's up?" Gokudera replied.

"Did Kagayuki-san say where she was going?"

"No, but she headed toward the reception room and the roof."

"Wait, to Hibari-kun? We'd better hurry!"

Risa's POV

Loud noises came from down the staircase. I frowned, distracted from my thoughts. Tsunayoshi Sawada and Gokudera Hayato ran up the staircase and appeared before me.

"Kaichou, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why aren't you in class?"

"Ah, er…."

"Never mind." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fire escape's door move the slightest bit. I grinned. An idea occurred to me. "On Sunday, would you like to come to my house? Bring Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro, or Rokudo Mukuro, Lambo and Hibari Kyoya, ok, Reborn? And whoever else you want to come, of course."

Reborn's head popped out from the fire escape. Leon was in his hand, morphing into a gun.

Tsuna gasped. "Re-Reborn! I wasn't skipping classes, I was… I was…."

"Cut with the excuses, Dame-Tsuna. How do you know about the Vongola Famiglia, Kagayuki Risa?"

"You'll find out on Sunday, Sun Arcobaleno Reborn." I smirked. "If you're coming, of course. I'll send you the invitations."

"Oh, we're going all right. Tsuna, get your butt to class now." Reborn promptly threw a bomb at Tsuna and both Tsuna and Gokudera ran back to their classroom.

"Oh yes, and Reborn, please make them dress formally. There's going to be a ball from 7pm on Sunday at my house. It would be good manners to accept this invitation as well. And please review your manners. I don't want rowdy guests at the ball."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Backgrounds

Tsuna's POV

I stared out of the car window with awe. The street that Kagayuki-san lived on was filled with manors and huge estates. In fact, some of the property's lands were so big that it took several minutes to drive past it to the next one. There were all sorts of different styles – some were towering white English manors, some were in Japanese style, one storey houses spread all over the estate. Other houses included big, 5, 6 storey pagodas in Chinese style.

I stared out the window in awe. "All of the houses are so big!"

Gokudera leaned over. "Juudaime, none of the houses can be compared to Vongola's headquarters. Just wait till you see Italy!"

We eventually got to Risa's 'house'. It was an enormous French cathedral, but without the bells. In fact, it was more like Buckingham Palace, with its elaborate gardens and precise statues and fountains. I steadied myself and together we walked to the house.

Risa's POV

I looked out of my bedroom window, waiting for the Vongola family. A red Mercedes pulled up and 9 peop – no, 10 people, including Reborn stepped out of the car. They were all dressed in black suits, and I could see Tsuna's brown hair and the rest of his family and the Cavallone Famiglia's 9th generation boss, Dino and his subordinate, Romario-san.

"Hoo, this is about to get interesting." I smirked. I left the window and went to put on a dress.

I went downstairs just as the Vongola came inside.

"Perfect timing, Tsuna and Company. Please follow me." I led them into the conference room. Once we reached the conference room, I sat down at the head of the table. Reborn sat at the other end and the rest of the people arranged themselves next to each other in the remaining seats.

"Hello Tsunayoshi-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-kun, Sasagawa-kun, Chrome-san, Hibari-kun, 9th generation Cavallone boss Dino-kun and Romario-san. Welcome to my house. Reborn, feel free to ask any questions."

There were gasps all around as I named everybody there.

"HOW DO YOU EXTREMELY KNKOW MY EXTREME NAME?"

"You are a stalker! Get away from Lambo-san!"  
"Ah, haha! Is this another game?" Yamamoto scratched his head.

Reborn took out Leo and he morphed into a gun. He pointed the gun at me and said, "Explain how you know all of us now."

"Oh well, that's easy!" I grinned. "I just looked in the yearbook! Just kidding. I'm related to Fuuta. He's my cousin. We share similar abilities. I can't rank, but when I look at people, I can see their stats. In Tsuna, I can see the strength of his hyper dying will mode. Trust me, Tsuna, Reborn's tutoring may be brutal, but you'll get better. You're definitely the perfect person to be the Vongola Decimo." I blinked and smiled at Reborn. "That answer your question?"

"Humph. Whose side are you on?"

"Oh, I don't take sides. I'm the middle man. I won't be biased."

Reborn reluctantly lowered the gun. "So why did you single us out?"

"I trust you are familiar with the Varia Assassination Squad?"

"What about them?"

"Well, their captain, Superbi Squalo, sent me a letter. They want an object that my famil has in our possession. A silver bullet. So on my next piano competition in Venice, They're going to kidnap me and hold me for ransom. That's where you guys come in."

"And why do we have to do this?" Reborn asked.

"Because I'll publish Tsuna and his guardians' stats to the world if you don't. Other people can see how weak they are." I replied.

"The Vongola doesn't take lightly to threats."

"I don't make threats. I make formally approved declarations of malcontent and suffering."

Tsuna butted in. "Wait a second. Is that …. better?"

I shrugged. "How would I know? I'm just quoting Xanxus's reply when I told him to stop threatening me. So will you become my bodyguards? Just for a short while, of course. Tsuna's skills might improve and I won't publish the Guardians' stats." I smirked, knowing the answer.

"Well, if it's to improve Dame-Tsuna's ability… You have yourself a deal." Reborn hopped over the table to shake my hand.

I looked at the clock on the wall as I stretched backwards. "The masked ball begins in two hours."

"Wait, WHAT?" Tsuna's eyes were wide open in shock. "There's a MASKED BALL?"

"Well, yeah." I yawned. "Didn't you read the invitation?" I pulled out an invitation from a nearby drawer and chucked it at him.

His hands trembled, crinkling the gold trim as he clutched the paper. His eyes scanned the paper frantically. "Reborn never showed me this!" He wailed.

"Juudaime, don't worry!" Gokudera said. "We'll find masks in no time!"

"Well if it's a matter of the masks, you can borrow some. It's no big deal," I said.

"Dame-Tsuna, this ball is to improve your social skills. Risa-san will teach you how to dance. Won't you, Risa?" Reborn looked at me meaningfully, and I sighed. I could just see the next hour and a half floating by. "Sure, Reborn." He smirked. I went to my room and prepared myself for the next torturous 90 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Ball

I rubbed my foot for the hundredth time. "Jeez Tsuna, is this how you treat any girl that you ask to dance with?" I complained. Tsuna blushed and looked down at his feet. I sighed and stood from the chair that I was sitting on. I hobbled over to the CD player and stopped it.

"I've got to go get changed and get ready, Gokudera can practice with you."

"Juudaime, I'd be honoured to practice with you!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

I smiled and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Once there, I collapsed on my bed and called a maid to massage my feet.

Once she finished with my feet, I felt less deadened. I went to my wardrobe and selected a purple velvet halter gown that complemented my light blond hair and my stormy grey eyes. I picked out white diamond studded Jimmy Choos. After a maid combed my hair and styled it, my nails and toenails were buffered and polished and makeup was applied to my face, the last thing to do was to put on my clothes. I dressed, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Staring back at myself was a young aristocratic lady. Her back was straight, her face giving no sign of pain from walking. Rosiland, the maid behind me exclaimed, "Risa-sama, you look positively wonderful today! The dress that you picked out looks beautiful!"

I turned around. "Thank you, Rosiland. Could you bring my perfume?"

She hurried to get it and I sprayed myself all over before putting it back. I lifted my dress, taking great care not to step on the hem, and walked downstairs where the ball was starting. I took a chocolate coated marshmallow from a waiter and headed over where Tsuna and his friends where standing awkwardly. Famous people started filling the room.

"Don't stand there like loners," I said. "Mix! Mingle with the crowd. Talk to people. Lambo's in the nursery, by the way. A maid is looking after him, so don't worry! Have some food. Relax. Have fun." I left them standing there and almost immediately, a hand touched my arm. I turned around and saw an elderly English gentleman, Mr Webber, a customer of the Kagayuki group, smiling down at me.

"Miss Risa, how are you doing today?" He asked in English. My brain switched languages immediately. "Oh, hello, Mr Webber! I'm fine. How have you been faring?" "Ah, these bones will hold up for a little while longer. How's your father?" I smiled. Now that the small talk was over, we would be getting down into business. "My father is fine. He was extremely pleased with your purchases in our group's stock."

He smiled. "Yes, I was extremely pleased as well with the quality of your connections. I have more business to do, and so do my friends. Do you know if your father has any spare time?" "He should be free next Wednesday. Feel free to come over or call any time, Mr Webber. You'll always be welcome."

A maid tapped on my arm. "It's time, Risa-sama." She bowed respectively and I smiled back. "Excuse me, Mr Webber. Feel free to call any time."

I walked up to the stage where my father was talking.

"….. Last Monday, my daughter, Risa, won the 52nd western Japanese Piano Competition that was held in Hokkaido. She will be representing Western Japan in November. Next Wednesday, she will be flying to Venice for the International Composer's Piano Competition. Please listen to her piece- Fantasie Impromptu by Chopin!"

I walked up on stage and sat on the piano stool. The piano was a white Steinway & Sons grand piano from the 'Imagine' John Lennon Limited Edition series, _Borrowed Time_, which includes a sketch of an upright piano, such as the legendary Steinway on which Lennon composed "Imagine." I ran my fingers over the keys. At the back of the hall, I heard a commotion.

A nasally voice could be heard, "Lambo-san wants to play!" I froze. La-Lambo? Wasn't he in the nursery? He came to the front of the room. Titters could be heard from the audience: "Whose child could that be?" They stared as Lambo came up onto the stage. He jumped on the piano stool and proceeded to hit the piano keys. I blanched in horror. "Lambo, could you please get off the piano?"

"NO! I don't wanna! I'm the best piano player in the world!" I sweatdropped. "I'm sorry to say, but Lambo, you're not the best." He immediately burst into tears. "Gotta stay calm. GOTTA … STAY … CALM! WAHHHH!" He promptly burst into tears and pulled out the 10 year bazooka. He pulled it over himself and pulled the trigger. Instantly, white smoke filled the room and I felt something close to my face and touching my lips. I opened my eyes and …. I was face to face with an older Lambo, his eyes closed and …. kissing me on the lips.

Lambo's POV

The noise from the shop that I-pin and I were in stopped. It was deadly silent. I reopened my eyes. Staring back at me were two, stormy grey eyes that mirrored my own shock. I scrambled back. A blonde girl in a velvet halter gown stared back at me. "Wait, where's I-Pin? We were on a date…." I said.

"Lambo?" she said. I stared closer at her. I had seen that face before, 10 years ago…. "Stalker-san?" I looked left. I saw a white grand piano. I had a sinking feel in my stomach. I looked all around and saw the shocked faces of an audience. White smoke came from nowhere, and suddenly I was with I-Pin again.

Risa's POV

Adult Lambo disappeared, and a wailing 5-year old Lambo reappeared. He promptly ran off the stage and back to the nursery. The audience started muttering, who was that boy? I was still in shock. That was my first kiss! And not even from someone I like! The audience was perplexed. Calm down, Risa, I told myself. Get through this ball. Then you can rage. I flexed my fingers and started playing Fantasie Impromptu. The music swirled around the hall, calming the guests and my inner self. The music played and everyone relaxed, falling back into the usual patterns. I gritted my teeth, trying not to think murderous thoughts towards Lambo.

Here's a random omake:

Tsuna's POV

An elegant brown haired girl came over to where I was sitting.

"Hello! What's your name?" She said. "Oh, I'm Tsuna." I stuttered. "I'm Haruka." She smiled. "Do you like dancing?"

"Ah, er….." Gokudera leaned over. "Ask her to dance, Juudaime!"

"Oh, sure! Would you like to dance?" I asked.

"I'd love to!" She replied. I led her out onto the dance floor. It was a foxtrot, a dance that I had practiced with Kaichou. Since I was terrible at it, I followed Risa-san's guidance. Surprisingly, I only stepped on her foot once.

Once the song ended, she bowed. "Thank you, Tsuna-san. I hope to meet you again soon." She smiled, straightening and walking away.

Kaichou soon came over. She smirked. "That was the popular teenage model, Haruka Yue. So how many timed did you step on her feet?"

Gokudera stepped up to defend me. "Don't insult Juudaime! He only stepped on her foot once!"

Risa-san laughed. "Still Dame-Tsuna, I see; but getting better. I'll acknowledge that."

**So what do you think? Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Flashbacks.

I sighed. Stretching my fingers, I picked up the score for Repos D'amour (Love's Repose) by Henselt. I started to play, my keys skimming over the keys. The melody flowed out, the haunting song bringing back memories. Memories of a little boy I used to pay with….

_I ran through the backstreets, giggling. I had escaped my maid again at the autumn festival. Near a stall, I saw three boys kicking a huddle. Wait. That was another boy. He was bruised all over and had multiple cuts on his body. I gasped in horror and ran towards them, intent on stopping the bullies. "Stop! Why are you bullying him?" The biggest boy sneered. "He got in our way. We need to punish him." I ran between him and the victim. "That's no excuse for bullying!" I said. _

_ He smirked. "What would you know?" He pulled his and back and his fist shaped into a ball. I took the boy's hand and pulled him up. I started running away, pulling the boy along. The bullies yelled, "Wait! We're not letting you get away!" They started chasing after us. We ran harder, pushing ourselves until we had to stop. I kneeled over, listening for the sound of footsteps, but none came. We were safe._

_ Panting, I said, "My name is Risa Kagayuki. What's yours?" The boy replied, "I'm Peter Katrovska. Thank you for saving me." Now that I could see him, I saw that he had light brown hair and green eyes. From the moment we exchanged phone numbers we became steadfast friends. My maid turned up and I headed home, not forgetting Peter._

The scene in my mind changed to a few weeks later.

_ When I was hiding from my maid, I saw Peter again. He was perched on top of a tree. "Hi Peter!" I said brightly. "Shhh!" He jumped down. "I've got to go now, I'm not supposed to be here. Can you come back later tonight? Around 8 'o' clock?" "Ok," I said. "I'll meet you here. I've got something to show you."_

_ Later that night, I sneaked out and hurried to our meeting place. Peter was already waiting by the tree. "Come on, let's go!" He pulled me by my hand and out into the city. The bright city lights blinked and flashed, a multi-coloured landscape in a black frame. We were surrounded by the light, but not as well. It was my first time ever out into the city like this. "Pretty," I breathed. Peter smiled back at me. "It is, isn't it?"_

The scene faded into darkness in my mind. Another scene resurfaced in my memories.

_ I was backed into a corner. Two adults surrounded me. "Is this the right kid?" one asked. "Well, yeah, she's Risa Kagayuki. The brat of the Kagayuki group." They bundled me into a white van. I screamed, and kicked the doors. They didn't budge at all. I screamed, cried and wailed. Eventually, the van slowed and stopped. I didn't stop crying. The two men picked me up and brought me to an abandoned factory by the harbour. I stayed there for days._

_ My kidnappers occasionally came back to bring rice and water. I was enclosed in there for two weeks. I spent my days sleeping, drawing with rocks on the floor or looking at the sunlight shafts flickering on the floor. Nobody except the two men came. I grew listless and stopped sleeping as much._

_ One day, I heard someone call my name through the barred windows. "Risa! Risa!" It must be a dream, I told myself. "Risa! Answer! It's Peter!" "Peter!" I couldn't believe my ears. "Why are you here? It's dangerous!"_

_ I'm here to rescue you, dummy!" His head popped up behind the bars. "Just wait while I pick the door." A few minutes and a lot of click later, Peter opened the door. White light surrounded him. I cried out in pain. I couldn't see. Peter immediately rushed to my side. "What's wrong?"_

_ "I've been in the dark for two weeks. I can't see," I whimpered. "Here, I'll guide you." He tied a piece of cloth around my eyes. "Better?" I nodded. He led me out, guiding me all the way. Eventually, we made it back home, Peter guiding me all the way. When my father saw me, he hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. Eventually, the whole fuss died down and Peter and I were best friends right up until the day I left Italy. He ran on the ground, following the plane. "We'll be friends forever."_

I reopened my eyes as Repos D'Amour came to a close. I mused. I wondered where Peter would be now. Probably with a girlfriend back in Italy. I had loved his piercing green eyes and bright smile. I had never seen such green eyes again, except for one person: Dimitri Ravonovski – my fiancée.

My parents had arranged marriage between us from the age of 15. That was the first time we had met. I still remember that day clearly.

_I was at a ball, held by my family. Dimitri and his parents were invited. He was standing against the wall, observing everyone that was passing by. When he saw me stare at him, he grinned and headed over to me._

_ Stopping before me, he bowed low and smiled warmly. "I'm Dimitri Ravonovski. It's so good to meet you after all these years." Wait. I've met him before? I thought confusedly. I did a mental check over his appearance – green eyes and brown, almost dirty blonde hair. I had definitely never met him before. "Have we met before? My name is Risa Kagayuki." I curtseyed. The string quartet struck up a waltz. "Would you like to dance, Risa?" "It would be my pleasure."_

I opened my eyes again and were met with amused green ones. "Have you missed me? You know, you shouldn't make me jealous by kissing other guys. I was watching, you know." I scrambled backwards. "Dimitri!"

Standing right infront of me was my fiancée, Dimitri Ravonovski.

**What do you think? Please** **review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy. Yeah, I know that that's a lame excuse. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5 – The Competiton

He looked just like how I had saw him last – his green eyes still bright, his brown-blonde hair still had the ruffle to it and his skin was still pale. He leaned forward.

"Who was that boy? I'll kill him," he smiled. I suppressed a shudder. "I don't know who that boy was. He's probably the son of someone at the party." I laughed nervously. "Well, as long you don't like him and the kiss was accidental." He smiled. "I came over because I was worried when I heard you weren't playing." "I'm just relaxing my fingers, ready for tomorrow." I smiled.

He leaned against the wall. "That's good, then. You know, I'm going to Venice too." I choked. "You WHAT?!" "I'm coming to Venice too, I've got some business to do there." Suddenly Rondo alla Turca played. I distinctly recognised my playing from 2 years ago. Dimitri pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He answered the call. Wait. Since when did he record my playing? I've never seen him record anything!

"…yes, I'll be there soon. Expect me in half and hour" He said into his phone before snapping it shut. "I've got to go," he said to me. "I'll see you tomorrow." Smiling ruefully, he left.

I woke up at 7 'o' clock and had a bowl of cereal before going back up to my room and grabbing my luggage. The chauffeur drove me to Haneda Airport where Kagayuki's jet was waiting. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, Hibari, Dino, Romario and Reborn were waiting.

"Ciaossu, Risa."

"Hi Reborn, everybody else. Glad to know you're upholding your end of the deal."

"Keh" Gokudera spat on the cement.

The pilot stepped up to me.

"Miss Risa." He bowed. "The fuel tanks are full and we have been given clearance for departure."

"Thank you, Mr Bernand." I raised my voice. "People, get on the plane! We're leaving!" I left my luggage with a flight attendant and walked up the metal stairs to the body of the pane, the Vongola following in suit.

Tsuna gasped as he entered. He looked around the room and his eyes travelled past the white leather lounges, glass coffee tables, and expensive coloured potted orchids. "On planes, aren't you supposed to have seats and seatbelts?"

I chuckled. "You're such an ignorant kid, Tsuna. This is a private plane. You can do anything you want, even smoking. There are no restrictions." I walked past the group into the next room. "For the landing and take-off, though, we need to sit in here." I pointed to a series of comfortable looking leather armchairs. "It's a safety standard to wear seatbelts or strapped in when taking off and landing."

We buckled ourselves up for the ride and when the pane levelled out, we all took off out seatbelts and relaxed on the white leather lounges. I immediately took out my headset and manuscript, curling up in a corner to work on my compositions. Tsuna fell asleep, Gokudera put on his glasses and took out his laptop, Yamamoto polished his sword, Lambo tried to kill Reborn but was thrown out of the window, I-pin practiced her calligraphy while eating dumplings, Hibari climbed on the roof and fell asleep as well, Ryohei practiced his punches and Chrome played with her illusions with Dino and Romario.

Halfway through the trip, I felt I-pin's hand touching my arm. I turned, taking off my headset.

"你 好。 I-pin。 吗？"I-pin asked, holding out a chinese dumpling.

"No thanks, I-pin. 谢 谢， 吃。" I smiled.

Yep, that's right peoples. I can speak Japanese, Chinese, English, Latin, Greek and German. I was taught these 6 languages as a small kid.

Fairly soon we landed at Mercariam Airport in Venice. After retrieving my luggage and catching a taxi to the 5 star hotel I was staying in, I checked in with Tsuna and the rest of the company.

After checking in, I got dressed in my Louis Vuitton ball gown and matching LV handbag. I slipped on my diamond Jimmy Choos (again) and applied makeup to my face. Once I was done, I went down to the lobby whee Tsuna and his family were waiting. They all wore black suits with black ties. To be frank, they all looked like penguins, except Hibari, because he would never look like a penguin. I would never say that to any one of them, especially Gokudera.

I greeted them and we headed to the Mendelssohn concert hall where the competition was taking place. 10 minutes before the completion started, I felt an arm drape around my shoulder. I craned my neck up and saw Dimitri's green eyes staring back into my grey ones. My heart skipped a beat.

"Dimitri, why are you here?" "I couldn't miss watching my angel play in another competition. I took time off to see you specially." He smiled down at me and I grimaced in horror. He looked up, a frown crinkling its way on his forehead. "Who are these people?"

"Dimitri, meet my bodyguards – Tsuna and his family. Tsuna, Reborn and the rest of you, this is Dimitri Ravonovski, my fiancée."

Just as I finished talking, a presenter stepped up on stage. "May all competitors please forward backstage as we will be starting soon."

After Tsuna, Dimitri and the others wished me luck, I went backstage where the other competitors were waiting. "Oh good, are you Risa Kagayuki?" I smiled. "Yes, I'm here." One of the other competitors, a girl the same age as me widened her eyes as I replied.

"Ok, Miss Parentias is first." An elegant young lady wearing an emerald green dress stood up. A voice boomed overhead, "Please welcome Nicola Parentias, who will play La Campanella by Liszt. The girl walked onto stage and played her piece. After playing, she bowed to the audience and walked off stage. This cycle happened for over 20 times until it was my turn. I was the second last to perform.

"Please welcome to the stage Risa Kagayuki. She will be playing Fantasie Impromptu by Chopin." I mustered my courage and headed out onto the stage. The bright lights blinded me as soon as I started walking towards the Steinway and Sons concert grand piano model D. I sat down on the stool and breathed in deeply and placed my left hand on c#, ready to play. The melody flowed out through the right hand. Before I knew it, the piece was coming to a close. My hands hit the keys for the last time and became still. I stood as the audience applauded and headed off stage, my face flushed with excitement.

After the last competitor, the judges conferred and started to announce the winners.

"In third place is Nicola Parentias with La Campanella, In second place with 15 variations and fugue in Eb minor Opus 35 – Eroica Variations by Beethoven is Danyall Shameem. In First place is Risa Kagayuki with Fantaisie Impromptu by Chopin."

I stepped onto the stage to accept my trophy. After the competition, I stepped outside before meeting Tsuna and the rest of the gang.

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the shadows. I heard a click next to my ear and cold metal touched my temple. "If you move or do anything, I will shoot you." A voice whispered menacingly next to my ear. My heart leapt to my throat; a bead of sweat trickled from my hairline; my mind screamed in terror. Please come soon, Tsuna, I prayed.

**Well, what do you think? Look forward to the next chapter and please leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Kidnapped

…

I started hyperventilating. Where was Tsuna when I needed him?

"Turn around slowly. Put your hands up. No funny movements."

I turned around, raising my hands as I did so. I nearly dropped my hands in shock of seeing my kidnapper. He was a giant piece of beef sirloin beef with legs and arms. I saw a moustache in the middle of the T-bone steak. Was that….Levi? I stifled a giggle, which Levi noticed. He snarled, and my fear snapped back in place.

He gestured to something in the shadows behind him. A hand held a sack out. I backed up. "If you think I'm going to put my head in a sack, you've got another thing comin-"

Levin had just put my head in a sack. A soon as I breathed in, I was knocked unconscious by the chloroform.

…

I woke up a few hours later in a car. My hands were tied up. Next to me was Levi, now out of that ridiculous kidnapping costume. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Levi grunted. "To see the boss." I shivered, thinking of Xanxus. I fell back and rested on the black leather seats in the car as well as I could with my hand tied behind my back. I looked out of the window and waited for my encounter with Xanxus.

…

The car stopped. "Get out," Levi ordered. We were standing in front of the Westin. I blinked with surprise. Levi nudged me through the doors, past the security guard and up the elevator to the penthouse. The elevator doors opened and I stumbled out.

"VOIIIIIIIII! Levi! Where's your costume?" I identified Superbi Squalo. Wow! What a swordsman. I looked him up and down. His stats were huge! While looking down, I stopped. He was in a wheelchair! He must not have recovered yet from his fight with Yamamoto Takeshi. He rolled on his wheelchair with extreme difficulty. Every time he moved, he either cut through the spokes in the wheel with his sword, or he punctured the tyres with his other sword. I glanced at Levi, whose moustache twitched just the slightest, like he was laughing.

Squalo noticed. "VOII! What are you laughing at?" Levi cleared his throat. "Where is the boss?" Squalo snarled. "Where he usually is."

We proceeded to the first room on the left of the hallway. Levi threw the door open. I was surrounded by a forest of streamers, balloons and all other party equipment. I sidestepped it and spotted Xanxus. He was fighting with Lussuria, who had tried to put a pink party hat on him. "MY BIRTHDAY WAS 5 DAYS AGO!" he yelled. Lussuria giggled. "You look so cute with pink!" Xanxus scrunched up the hat and saw me. He went through to a door on the other end of the room after throwing the party hat back to Lussuria. Lussuria pouted. Xanxus beckoned and I hesitated until Levi pushed me in the back with his gun. I swallowed nervously and followed Xanxus through the door.

Xanxus was seated at the head of a long table. I sat at a random spot. Before leaving to guard the room from outside, Levi removed all of my restraints. Not like I was going to run away from any of them. They were all too scary.

"Now Risa-san, would you like something to eat or drink? Tea? Scones?" I shook my head, remaining mute. "No? Then let's begin with the questioning. Do you have the silver bullet?" My brain whirred for a possible answer. I decided to feign ignorance. "What silver bullet?"

Xanxus leaned forward. "Don't play dumb with me. I wonder how much it will take for daddy to pass it up? Hmmmm? An ear or two should be sufficient." Fear radiated through every bone in my body. "It-It was lost! A thief stole it years ago!" I squeaked. Xanxus smiled maliciously. "I don't quite believe you. Would you like me to reveal the best kept secret in the world to you? Hmmmmm?" He picked at under his fingernails with a short dagger. I gulped. Xanxus was not quite done with taking yet. "Kagayuki Risa of the Estrangeo Famiglia? The inventor's family."

I sat bolt upright. How did he know about great aunt Beatrice? Great Aunt Beatrice was a child of the Estrangeo family. She had been experimented on. As a result, she had the ability to 'see' things. She could predict the future. She had escaped though, and before she left the complex, she stole the latest thing they were working on-a silver bullet. That siver bullet had been passed down through my family until it had reached me. Her genes had also passed down. She was the reason why I could 'see' stats and my cousin Fuuta could rank things. But how did Xanxus know about any of this?

Xanxus smiled evilly. "I know everything, my dear. Including a locked little red jewellery box that has a secret compartment containing the silver bullet." I paled. How did he know so much? There were only 4 people in the world that knew about this – Great Aunt Beatrice, Grandfather George, my father and me. We had never told any outsiders. How could anyone else know?

The colour drained from my face. I slumped onto the table, going into unconsciousness.

…

Xanxus's POV

Hmmmmmph. I lifted the girl's head. She didn't react. I opened one if her eyelids. She had fainted. She wouldn't be able to hear the rest of the epic monologue that I had prepared and memorised. She would have to hear it when she woke up.

I called Levi to bring her to the couch. He hoisted her over a broad shoulder. He grunted and lifted Kagayuki higher onto his shoulder. Just then, a siren sounded. I could hear Squalo screaming "INTRUDERS!" Levi dropped the girl near the wall. He grabbed the umbrellas situated around his body. Tsunayoshi and his guardians raced towards us.

"Yamamoto, deal with Levi!," Tsuna yelled. " The rest of you, find Risa!" He ran towards me. "Xanxus!" He screamed a battle cry. I readied myself for a duel. Tsuna lept towards me, eyes blazing.

...

**Boy am I tired out. Here is the update for all those that told me to hurry up and update. In case you're wondering, I wrote the steak part for my friend who wanted more... variety other than Levi. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been overseas and got back only a few days ago so cut me the slack. Here is Chapter 7! What should happen next? Leave a reply in your review! :)**


End file.
